


Just A Hug

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starkerfangirl/ freakingfangirl Tumblr Back-up [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Peter Parker, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Superfamily, POV Steve Rogers, Steve's a friend of Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Originally posted on myTumblr:)I'm not fluent in English but I try my best when I write, so I hope you enjoy this :3





	Just A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/177980618938/just-a-hug) :)  
> I'm not fluent in English but I try my best when I write, so I hope you enjoy this :3

I remember the day I went through the same. It was sunny outside, the opposite of our hearts. Today was happening the same thing but I wasn’t in the front line this time. It was a kid, just like me when mom’s passed away. This kid was wrapped -lost in warm arms that tried to make him feel better; at least a little. At least for a couple of minutes until the sadness and the sorrow come back stronger than the last time.

I was there, I experienced the same, but I didn’t know how to react, what advice -if there is any of it- I could give him. Nothing came to my mind. There isn’t any advice, any words, any of the many “I’m sorry”s that I had heard people saying to him. Nothing cares. There isn’t nothing more expressive than a hug. A slight touch, a wrap to make him feel better, to share the sadness with him, to make him feel and understand that he’ll never be alone, that I’ll always be there for him no matter what he need and if he ever really need me.

A few of us stole him a couple of shy smiles with jokes and silly talks.

She was there, a few steps away from us. He was standing here, a few step away from her. He didn’t want to see her like way with her life changing his normal skin color, the life leaving her body.

When the last minutes came I wasn’t there, I didn’t want to shake the feelings I had buried deep inside of me.

I just took his hand. I wrapped with mine. I wanted to show him that I was feeling the same as he but I didn’t know how to tell him that, I didn’t know what to tell him. There isn’t any words to make him feel better, there isn’t any advice I could tell him to keep moving forward without her May, without the mother she had became since his parents passed away.

Finally I hugged him. I hugged him the tight I could. I felt his heavy breath on my chest, my own chest stuck with his, my arms around his back and joined them wrapping his body.

There wasn’t any words. It wasn’t needed.

I was there for him and he felt it. He knew he could count on me when he need me no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [freakingfangirl](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/) (until Tumblr decide what to do with their users), on DreamWidth with the [same username](https://freakingfangirl.dreamwidth.org/) and on Twitter as [starkerfangirl](https://twitter.com/starkerfangirl) :)


End file.
